heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-06-30 Fear and the First Kiss
The night has fallen, black and cold, closing the third day of Stark Expo. It's past midnight, in that darkest part of nighttime, that a black and green clad figure moves quietly past hotel doors. Her steps are slow, methodical, fingertips trailing against the wall in a horror flick sort of soft whispering scrapping. WHenever Phobia steps into the light, her form ripples into a hint of what childern imgaine of the monster in their closet. A faint temor runs down the sinister figure. The Teen Wonder doesn't think his feet have touched the ground yet since his nighttime meeting with the infamous Supergirl. Slipping into his hotel room from the balcony, he backflops onto the bed, tossing his mask into a nearby chari with a sigh. His grin hasn't faded in the slightest, as he tucks his hands behind his head and smiles at the ceiling. Shifting through the various sleeping minds, feeling that ache of being alone starting to settle toward a bit of a panic, Phobia's head snaps up at the feel of so strong a will coming from the room two floors up. Drawn by it, Phobia makes her way slowly toward the stairs, even as she begin riffling through her victim's mind, searching for his fears. Robin lets his mind roam as he hobs up and starts pulling his costume off to change for bed. Out comes the silver case, and in goes the utility belt, followed by the cape and shirt. .oO(Am I doign the right thing here.)Oo. he thinks to himself. .oO(This whole situation has bad idea written all over it. But at least she agreed to stay with her cousin. We may have to be apart for a while...)Oo. His mind jumps tracks again as he sits and starts pulling his boots off. .oO(Batman is going to freak if he finds out. And Superman is going to smoosh you into paste if he thinks you touched his cousin.)Oo. None of those thoughts seem to scare him as much however, as the next. .oO(What if she changes her mind? What if this is just a game and she's using you...What? Supergirl? No way, she doesn't hava a devious bone in her body...but what if...maybe...its not as real as you think it is.)Oo. The boy pauses, one boot off and in his hand, ponders such a hurtful possibility. This whole situation has bad idea written all over it.... Batman is going to freak out.... Superman will smoosh you into paste.... What if Supergirl changes her mind... Phobia's eyes lid as her feet slow, and she approaches the stairs leading up to the third floor. Leaving all the other mind's alone, Phobia homes in on Robin, weaving those fears into the first of her illusions, preparing to feed off the fear his mind will provide her. As the boy pauses, boot in hand, a shadow slides down the wall opposite the window. The form is lithe, graceful, feminine, and utterly Supergirl to Robin's mind, for Phobia draws forth the memory of the girl's shape, the way she flies, and paints it upon the wall for him. At the sliding shadow, Robin's training kicks in automatically. With a dive and a roll, he leaps into a deep shadow, and places the bed between him and the intruder. His boot raised in the 'attack' position, he blinks a second. "Supergirl?" he asks, hesitantly. .oO(She followed you here! It was all a trick! She's betrayed you! Wait...wait...maybe something is wrong...she might have a good reason...)Oo. "I thought we agreed not to do this. Whats wrong?" Outside, on the first floor, Phobia licks her lips. Her left foot lifts toward the frist step. Just outside Robin's window, Supergirl's crystal blue eyes seem to glitter. Her form bobs slightly, as if she's breathing and the mere strength of her lungs could cause her position to shift. Her cape flutters behind her in a nonexistant breeze. "I followed you here," replies the girl of steel's silhouette. Robin stands slowly, realizing the futility of weidling a boot agisnt Supergirl. He is very careful to keep his form cloaked in shadow, as he slides smoothly closer to the bed to where his utility belt and the chair where his mask lies, using his setting the boot down on the bed as a cover for the motion. "Why?" he asks, his voice filled with confusion. "Is this an emergency? Why didn't you use the communicator?" Phobia's foot settles on the step. "I needed to tell you in person: This whole situation has bad idea written all of it, and my cousin is not happy with you, at all," says the hover shape, blotting out the light from the expo not far away. "I think he plans to crush you, but... I'd rather it not come to that," she adds, voice holding a cold knife-like edge to it. Blue is shifting toward red-hot in her eyes. Robin cocks his head to the side a moment, confusion evident on his face. "I don't understand..." he starts, and then spots the red-shift in her eyes. "Supergirl..." he says, that one word filled with such pain. Such betrayal. Scowling, the man reacts, grabbing a pillow off the bed and flinging it at the phantom Supergirl's head as he grabs his mask and belt, sprinting for the door to the hotel room. Phobia's foot settles onto the next step. Such delicious pain, such exquisite agony and fear. This is a far better meal than Phobia had bargained for. Supergirl's form seems hardly to need to move. Perhaps it is that she moved too fast, and the pillow sailed past her to flomp dully onto the poolside sidewalk below. Supergirl slips into the hotel room after him, hair fluttering behid her, eyes gleaming a phantom red. The glow seems to make her face ripple, heat waves off pavement at midday. "There isn't anything to understand, Robin," says the shadowy figure of Supergirl, voice sinister. "I used you, I followed you, and now, I'm going to kill you.... because you're weak." Phobia's foot settles to the next step, mind as happy as a tick neck deep in a dog's backside. What else can she find? Why are you grabbing that mask, dear Robin? Are you afraid she'll find out your name...? Wearing only his pants, and one boot, Robin yanks open the hotel room door and dives into the hallway. His Utility belt snags on the door handle, sending a slender communicator crshing to the floor. As the small device lands, a tiny red light starts blinking, emitting an Emergency signal on the frequency last used. The channel he's dedicated to Supergirl. The snag, and the need to take cover from Phantom Supergirl's heat vision, sends the Teen Wonder crashing to the floor in a less than graceful roll that leaves the indention of the boy's back in the dry wall. The boy has the breath knocked out of him, and lies stunned for a heartbeat on the floor. Two flights down, Phobia is slowly making her way up, closer to her target and the source of the delicious panic and fear. To Robin's mind, that heat vision was close. Too close. He can feel that searing heat, fueled by his panic, near his bare shoulder. She must have superspeeded through the door before it closed to but a hands breath of space, for to Robin's mind she hovers now between him and door. "And it's a bit of a shame too," Robin's mental Supergirl comments coldy at him, eyes glowing brighter again. "You're actaully kinda cute without your mask on." Nightmare Supergirl fires another blast of heat vision from her imaginary eyes. Gasping for breath, Robin snags a tiny disk from his belt and throws it into the ceiling above the phantom Supergirl's head before pushing himself to his feet and running down the hall. Upon impact, an electrical surge arcs from the lights to the ground, hopefully through the Girl of Steel's body, shattering the bulbs and causing the power to flicker off as the surge protectors blow. Raining glass falls everywhere, as the boy finally draws a breath with a heave and gets to his feet. .oO(This is bad...this is bad....THINK ROBIN! DON'T LOSE YOUR HEAD! THINK!)0o. The blind panic that starts in his mind is overridden by the voice of his mentor, Batman, and one of their many training sessions. .oO(Think through the pain, through the panic, through the fear. Breathe.)Oo. Gasping for breath, Robin snags a tiny disk from his belt and throws it into the ceiling above the phantom Supergirl's head before starting to push himself up. Upon impact, an electrical surge arcs from the lights to the ground, hopefully through the Girl of Steel's body, shattering the bulbs and causing the power to flicker off as the surge protectors blow. Raining glass falls everywhere, as the boy finally draws a breath with a heave and gets to his feet. .oO(This is bad...this is bad....THINK ROBIN! DON'T LOSE YOUR HEAD! THINK!)0o. The blind panic that starts in his mind is overridden by the voice of his mentor, Batman, and one of their many training sessions. .oO(Think through the pain, through the panic, through the fear. Breathe.)Oo. The boy starts to run again, heading for the stairwell. (Corrected) The flickering light, Robin's choice to make things dark, inntrigues Phobia. Her foot moves to the next step, the fifth she's taken from the first floor since the nightmare began. She licks her lips again at the feel of Batman's voice echoing in the boy's mind. A much taller, much more physically impressive form materializes into the shadows at the end of the hall that houses the stair well as Robin pelts toward it. Nightmare-Batman frowns at the panicking boy, the white eyes narrowed like daggers. "I should have have done this myself," whispers the familiar growl of Batman's voice into Robin's mind, seeking to push the boy back into the nightmares the Bat's voice was starting to pull him from. In the stairwell, Phobia frowns, pauses, and focuses on her work. "You were suppose to gather information... Not reveal yourself. You're sloppy." The signal reaches it's intended reciever, and Supergirl's heart just about stops. She moves into super-speed, changing into her costume and flying out of the Themysciran Embassy before the book she was reading on the Greek language finishes dropping to the bed. Once outside, Kara focuses, listening for the source of the signal. Stark Expo, got it. Fortunately, she's able to focus her mind enough not to go super-sonic within the city limits. Still, she makes the flight from Midtown to Flushing Meadows in a matter of seconds. As she approaches the hotel where the signal is coming from, she scans the building with her x-ray vision. She's still a half mile out and closing *very* rapidly when she notices a few things. First there's a boy partially dressed in Robin's costume that seems to be fighting, dodging, and trying to escape from...nothing at all. Second, the boy doesn't have his mask on yet. She's seen his face... Third, and possibly the most salient point, there's a woman dressed in a green and black outfit, with a visage that looks like something that stepped out of a horror film, thats making her way towards Robin. Kara makes a snap decision. At superspeed, she plots out the route that would cause the minimum amount of damage to the hotel. She crashes through the balcony window of an empty room, through the door of the room, then through the door that leads to the stairwell. And suddenly, Phobia finds a *very* angry looking Supergirl, eyes glowing red, standing right in front of her, almost as if the Girl of Steel teleported in. "Whatever you're doing," she growls. "Stop it and surrender." The familiar sight of a disapproving Batman has the opposite effect on the boy. He leaps into a graceful arc, concealing Batman to the last possible moment so that he can send a fully covered attack beneath the leaping boy into the trailing attacker. Its a move they have practiced together a thousand times. Robin lands with a roll, and manages to place his mask over his face as he uses the momentum to regain his feet and push through the door into the stairwell. "Lecture me after later." he states flatly. The fear is gone, for the moment. Batman is here. Everything is going to be all right. Keeping up the running battle, hoping to leave the trailing Phantom Supergirl little room to use her superior speed agianst him, Robin leaps the gap from one floor to the one below, landing with a wince on his bare and bleeding bootless foot. Phobia gasps, staggering backwards and away from the real Supergirl floating in front of her as she feels her hold on Robin's mind shatter away from her. That backstep was miscalculated, and her heel slips back off the step, and Phobia topples with a shriek. The rippling vision of fear and nightmare that writhes up her form flickers and fades, leaving just a slight framed brunette with intense green eyes in a green and black sweater and pant set, with a long black almost capelike trench on cowering on the floor at the bottom of the stairs at Supergirl's feet. The girl begins shaking violently, the psychic backlash of being ripped from a victim's nightmare by the will of his own mind sending terror rippling through her form. Even as she trembles, Phobia is scooting backwards toward the far wall, eyes coming up to focus on Supergirl. Eyes narrow and glitter darkly. Phobia's power manifests in her eyes before anywhere else as she slides fear into the Girl of Steel's mind even as she whispers softly, voice just loud enough to carry to her nearest victim. "You're too late, Supergirl. Your boyfriend's already lost and gone...." She begins to push herself up the wall. "Your Robin is dead," she adds, twisting her psychic knife as she seeks to back up into the shadows of the wall to mask how her powers alter the look of her clothes and the lines of her face. The heart racing fear of that, coming from the closeness she sensed from Robin's mind but five minutes ago, is what she uses against Supergirl, banking on the girl feeling the same as the boy. The sensation is the silence of a heart having beat too hard and too fast from fear to beat any further. Supergirl starts to move down to secure the woman that was causing all this, then she stops as the telepathic illusion finds fertile ground. Kara's jaw locks up and her body tenses, as the vision of Robin lying bleeding and beaten apears before her. Tears stream down her face as Supergirl reaches to gently pick up the illusion. He's already cold and dead. Too late. Too late to save someone she cared about. Too late to be ehre on Earth for Kal. Too late to appologize and become someone Kal can respect. Too late for her fmaily to survive Krypton. Always too late... Robin leaps another flight of stairs, and is about to leap the next when he spots the scene. A fragile looking girl, pressed into the shadows agianst the wall, and the back Supergirl, the 'friend' who betrayed him only a moment ago and tried to kill him, arms extended around nothing. "She flanked us!" Robin yells to the Batman that he still thinks is behind him, as he grabs a mini-bolas from his belt and hurling at the head of Supergirl, hoping to shield the 'helpless' Phobia long enough from those deadly eyes of Supergirl. Half naked, wearing one boot, and another foot bleeding and torn from shattered glass, Robin lands between the two, and takes a fighting stance facing Supergirl. Thats right...knowing that he isn't likely to even phase the Girl of Steel, Robin places himself between the women. Half glancing over his shoulder, he speaks to the girl agianst the wall. "Run." Don't have to tell her tell Phobia twice! Her mind still leeched into Supergirl's, she supplies just a helpful bit of clothing for the Teen Wonder, to... keep him 'decent' in front of his girlfriend. To Kara's mind, it is not Robin that lands before her and bids Phobia to run, but rather, Kal. His words from before, to Supergirl's mind, carries the trademarked Bat Growl, pitching Robin's tones lower, more sinister, more Bat-Like than his usual. To Supergirl's mind, Robin-Nightmare-Superman sneers at her, "His death is on your hands." Phobia, meanwhile, runs. Her mental fingers slide into Robin's mind now, adding that red glow back into Supergirl's eyes that had faded in her sorrow. THere's no reaction to the bolos hitting her; Kara's lost in the illusion. Then Kal comes down, lecturing her. And the tears come flooding forth.kara's just kneeling there; unmoving, unresponsive. She's holding out her arms like there's a delicate boject that se doesn't want to break. And she's crying. In fact, an observant fellow might nitice that while her eyes are glowing red, there's no steam from the falling tears... Ever the observant, Robin/Phantom Superman growls softly. "It was always just to hurt me, wasn't it. All a game. Why set me up like that if you always intended just kill me? That wasn't enough? You had to drive the knife deerper and rip my heart out with it?" His arms are shaking, as he maintains the ready stance, giving Phobia the time needed to get clear. "Just tell my why." he pleads, voice quavering. Phobia runs for the crowds of the streets of New York, and with the coming crowds and light and noise of people, her power drops to minimal. Her steps slow and she lowers her head and turns up the collar of her coat to hide the inhuman mask that fear creates over her face. She can't maintain the illusions as tightly while trying to hide her use of them in the crowds. These two... so delicious... Phobia is loathe to completely lose hold of the meal so quickly. This is called milking it. What little she can maintain is the blue over Robin's form, the reddening of his cape, the prominent S shield on his chest. But it's too much to ask her to cover the voice as well. The words are unaltered in any way, and so it is Robin's voice that Supergirl would hear. That veneer of Superman begins to fade, like a photoshoot student turning up the transparency of a top layer to reveal the one beneath. The red glow of Supergirl's eyes to Robin's mind is something Phobia can no longer maintain, and the heat of it ripples away, revealing Supergirl's teary crystal blue orbs once more. There's still no reaction to Robin's threats and questions; all kara can do is see the boy's dead body in her arms and hear her cousin's angry lecture. Then, the images start to fade. Supergirl blinks in confusion, looking around to see a very live Robin and no Kal to be seen. Also, there's apparently a bolo around her neck; how did that get there? "Robin? Wha...?" The boy blinks a few times, seeing the tears clearly now, instead the threat of glowing red eyes. He notes her kneeling position, the tears, and he lowers his arms from his fighting stance. His foot continues to bleed, as Robin shakes his head. "Who were you seeing?" he asks, pulling a small object from his belt and checking a read out. He looks up the stairs, doubt written all across his features, expecting the read out to be wrong and Batman to be glaring down at him. When the Bat fails to appear, he looks down at Supergirl, and holds a hand out to help her up. Supergirl doesn't need any help up. Instead, she bolts upright and grabs Robin in an embrace. She's not crying, but she is shaking. "I saw you...dead...and Kal was saying it was all my fault..." She's speaking quietly, a near whisper. She hold him for a while, the steps back. "What did you see?" The meal is over. Angela takes in a shakey breath and lifts her chin, face back to normal as her mind returns to itself fully. It wasn't a full meal. It wasn't completely satisfying for she didn't hold her victims long enough, but what she did get was.... Robin and Supergirl, huh? And their mentors may not approve... Batman, as frightening as he is to everyone else, holds no fear for Robin. All things the psychic terror known as Phobia ponders while walking to the next hotel and her next meal. Robin tenses at the hug, his adrealine still running high. "You." he states flately. "You followed me back from the roof in Tribeca and told me that you were..." he trails off, not wanting to give voice to that things that the phantom spoke, but needing to get it out there. "You were just using me. Getting close to learn my secrets, and now that you had them, to kill me." Robin looks around once more, still not sure what is real and what is illusion. "What just happened?" is the question he asks. The crack in his voice and the quaver in his lip asks the unspoken question, 'is it true?', however. Robin's expliantion makes Supergirl's eyes go wide, and she hugs the teen tighter. "Someone...someone was projecting illusions. Fears we have. It was that woman..." She looks around, now that her head is cleared. "The one in green and black. I got your signal alert and got here quickly. You were fighting somethign that I couldn't see, and this woman...she looked horrible. She was walkign up the stairs towards you. I surprised her and she fell backwards. Then....all I could see was you. Dead." "I'm sorry." he whispers, reaching up to pull the bolos off the girl's neck. Robin's hand lingers a moment on her neck, before he shakes his head and drops the weighted cord to the floor. "I'm fine." he says, stating the obvious, and wince a little under his breath as he adjusts his stance on his injured foot. "How much did you see?" he asks, pushing his mask a little more firmly into place with a figner. Oh. *That* little fact...Kara distacts herself by looking down at Robin's foot. "You're hurt, let's get you to your room. Doesn't look like you broke anything, but I think there's a strain." Yup, walking MRI. She smiles apologeticly, then picks Robin up and radles him in her arms. "Sorry, but I'm guessing you'd rather not leave any blood evidence by walking..." She looks down at the bloody smear on the stairs, and a low-apilcation of heat vision chars the blood into uselessness. Robin seems a little non-plussed at being lifted like a child, but says nothing, wrapping his arm around Supergirl's neck to make him less of an akward weight. Not that its goign to matter to one of the strongest women on the planet, but he's a helper. "Thanks." he says. "3 floors up, room 1005." Supergirl tries to make this as short as possible to spare Robin's feelings. As she quickly moves up, she erases all traces of blood that she finds. Once in the hotel room, she sets Robin on the bed and grabs a towel for him to clean his foot with. "Is there a first aid kit here?" Pause. "And...what do you want to tell hotel security when they arrive to investigate things?" Robin grabs a first aid kit from the silver case on the bed, pulling out bandages, alcohol, and a pair of tweezers. "Can you tell if there is any glass still in there?" he asks. "As for security...I say nothing. I was asleep when a bang went off outside and the power went out. The camera's in the hall have all been divereted from my room sinc I checked in." Robins emergecy communicator is still beeping on the floor, near the door, as Robin begins to do his best to clean the bottom of his foot. Supergirl does a detailed scan of Robin's foot, nodding in confirmation. "Yes, they're all out." She goes about eliminating any other trace of blood she can find. "I did have to crash through a couple windows and doors to get to you. Hopefully the hotel's insurance will pay for that. And the security cameras in the stairwell should show why I was in a hurry." She moves over to the balcony window, looking out over the Expo. "Robin....I did see you without your mask." Tim Drake stops a moment, before finishing the work on his foot and wrapping a bandage several times around the cuts. He sighs a moment, then scoots back on the bed so that he is leaning agiast the wall. Robin rests his head a moment, the white covers of his eyes closing, as he bumbs his head into the wall softly over and over. "I...I suppose it doesn't matter. What are the odds that we've met before with out secret identities and you even know my name. Besides...I suppose you could have looked under my mask anytime you wanted. Im glad it was saving my life at least, from a phantom version of yourself." He's talking rapidly, trying to justify it to himself more than anyone else. Maybe there is hope. Maybe it didn't blow the whole thing. Maybe he isn't a complete rookie, deserving to be off the Batman's cape-strings. The 'maybes' weigh heavily in his voice and mind. Supergirl delays reacting to Robins' question by going over to pick up the still beeping transmitter. She's wrestlign with whether or not she should tell him. It's a huge secret that sh has, one that she hasn't even told Dianna or Cassie yet. There's no trail leading from Superman to a certain farm in Kansas. But it's only fair that he should know, considering that she knows as well. And then she realizes that her mind was just invaded. *His* mind was just invaded. Even if Robin intends to keep it a secret, can he really? Kara manages a little smile, trying to reasure him. "You're right. I have no idea who you are still." Robin shakes his head. "This is one of the things the phantom you just said to me. You know who I am now. You hold all the power, Supergirl." He looks over, then reaches up and pulls the mask off, tossing it onto the rest of his costume sitting in the silver case. His eyes are blue too, and he's scared. "To answer your question...no. As long as we live and breathe there is always a risk to those we love. That's just life. All we can do is try. But I have to protect who I am. My father is in a coma, and completely helpless. That mask is all that protects him." A balance of power? Is that what this relationship is going to boil down to? Not trust or even caring, but tit-for-tat? Supergirl struggles with all of this; her feelings for Robin conflicting with her loyalty to Kal and the Kents. There doesn't really seem to be an answer... And then, there's a small hope ignited in Kara's heart. Kryptonians don't really believe in comcepts like 'fate'. But probability...that's another matter entirely. The probability that the course correction her ship took would bring her to this time, rather than another. The probability of she and Robin actually running into each other at the Expo, out of the millions of attendees. The probability of two people from galaxies away starting to care for each other. The odds against all of these things added up...it's staggering. Supergirl sits down on the bed next to Robin. She reaches out and puts a hand on his shoulder, smiling gently and tryign to reassure him with her eyes. "You asked me earlier if there was another name you could call me by. And I said I'd tell you when we're ready to drop our masks a bit. My name is Kara." Robin smiles, and reaches up to take Supergirl's hand from his shoulder and bring it to his lips. "Kara...I'm Tim." he says. "Its a pleasure to meet you ." He plants a light kiss on the girls fingers, hoping to reassure her. Comfort her. As well as reassure and comfort himself. It can be all right. Trust....no better way to trust than to hand each other their secrets. "I will never tell a soul." he promises. "I know," Kara says with a smile. "And I won't tell anyone, either." She takes a deep breath. "Least of all my cousin, who's already debating justifiable homicide in my case..." She smirks, then leans in to hug Tim again. "There's...more. That you don't know. But I think we've had enough revalations for one day, don't you?" Tim pulls the girl into a hug, and holds her for a minute, before the realization that he has a girl in a short skirt practically on top of his shirtless body. His heartbeat spikes, as the red blush creeps from his cheeks down his chest. "I..I think..." he stammers, trying to muster the mental faculty to answer Supergirl's question, while looking into those blue eyes. He gives up, and just nods slightly, speechless for the moment. Kara notices the slight hesitation, and looks at Tim curiously. Then she notices the lack of a shirt. And then her own face goes crimson and she moves off of him. "Ummm...anways..." Cough. She scoots off the bed. "I should really be getting back to the Embassy now. I've got...things...waiting...sparring..." She's randomly pointing and gesturing as she makes her way to the balcony door. But, she manages to get herself under control enough to ask, "So...we're still on for tonight, right?" The boy smiles and nods his head, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." he says, then blinks and rolls up to one foot off the bed and hops towards the balcony door. "Kara..wait." he says reaching for the girls hand. Tim seems unaware of how silly he looks, and has the contenance of a man on a mission. Kara turns around as her hand is grabbed. "Yes? What's up?" Tim reachs up and places a hand gently on Kara's cheek, looking into those blue, blue eyes a moment before he whispers. "Thank you." He hesitates for a half second, and then decides to go for it. He leans forward, and softly places his lips agianst hers, his hands falling to lightly rest on her hips. He's hesitant at first, kissing lighty, softly, unsure if she is going to kiss back, run away, or send him through a wall. The fear of it...scares him, thrills him, and drives him boldly forward. The kiss catches Kara off-guard, and she's a bit shocked and non-responsive at first. But then, the feel of his lips, of his touch...she closes her eyes and looses herself in the moment. She angles her head slightly, gently leaning forward. her hands find their way to Tim's hip and back, lightly puling him into her. And for all she cares, Kal could fly by and exile her to the Phantom Zone, and she'd still be lost in this kiss. Lost in the moment, frozen in time, eternity in an instant, Tim Drake relaxes into the kiss. A lifetime later, he finally pulls away and smiles at the girl in his arms. "Tonight." he says, half question, half statement. Kara opens her eyes, smiling gently and nodding. "Tonight." She looks around the hotel room. "You know...how about watching it here? It would be better than on the rooftop. Or...." She smiles. "We could...you know...go to the movies for real? Like..a real date?" Tim nods. "A real date." he promises. "Dinner, dancing, anything. Dress casual, and I'll pick you up at 7?" Kara nods and smile. "At seven then. Across the street from the Themysciran Embassy, so we don't blow each other's cover." She moves back to give Tim a quick peck on the lips. "It's a date." Reluctantly, she tears ehrself away from his gaze and flies out of the room. Of course, right now, kara doesn't *need* super-powers to feel like she's flying. Tim is practically flying as well, till he completly forgets he cut his foot and steps back to the bed. "Ow." he mutters, and one-legged hops the rest of the way. "Smooth, Drake. Real smooth." he admonishes himself, before settling in to get /some/ sleep tonight. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs Category:Logs Category:RPLogs Category:Logs Category:RPLogs Category:Logs Category:RPLogs Category:Logs Category:RPLogs Category:Logs Category:RPLogs Category:Logs Category:RPLogs Category:Logs Category:RPLogs Category:Logs Category:RPLogs Category:Logs Category:RPLogs Category:Logs Category:RPLogs Category:Logs Category:RPLogs Category:Logs Category:RPLogs Category:Logs Category:RPLogs Category:Logs Category:RPLogs Category:Logs Category:RPLogs